


Hide

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Verbal Humiliation, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: You’d snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack, or midday really, but Kanato had been conducting some sort of ritual in the kitchen. Naturally, being bothered set him off and Kanato had warned you, “I’ll let you hide and if I find you, Teddy and I get to keep a finger."
Relationships: Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> delicioustar asked:
> 
> Hi! Found your blog recently and love it! ❤️ lemme ask you, do you write for Alucard (hellsing)? And since I’m here 👀... could I ask for a scenario of Laito being (really) mean and naughty to the reader while erm... “helping” her hide from Kanato’s hide and seek?... hum... with choking? (I mean, she should be quiet right!? 🥴) nevermind if u don’t like it! Dunno if u saw it, annon is off, I’m telling you since you posted “Anonymously tell me...” on your timeline! I hope you have a gr8 week! 😘

Trigger Warning: Choking, Non-Con, Blowjob, Tense Situation, Dirty talk/Verbal Degregation

You’d snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack, or midday really, but Kanato had been conducting some sort of ritual in the kitchen. Naturally, being bothered set him off and Kanato had warned you, “I’ll let you hide and if I find you, Teddy and I get to keep a finger." 

So, you ran. You moved as fast as you could but it didn’t feel like you’d gotten anywhere.

The countdown had begun. Kanato’s voice rang out through the halls of the mansion. "Nine,” it warned. No matter how far you ran, you couldn’t seem to escape from that voice of his.

And then, “Pst, over here, little bitch.” You turned to see Laito in the guest bathroom; the one that was barely big enough for one person. “Over here. Hurry up.”

You didn’t have much of a choice and reached for him just as Kanato counted, “Three, two, one. Where are you?” And like a whisper, the door shut behind you. There was no point in locking it, Kanato could just break it or appear inside if he wanted to.

Right now your problem was Laito, pressed up behind you, his hot breath in your ear. Every time you tried to put some space between you, he moved closer, until your breasts and stomach were flush against the door. You were terrified of asking him to move, the vibration of your voice against wood could be enough to alert Kanato to your location.

And then it happened.

The reason you had come to the kitchen was a midnight snack, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when your stomach growled. Laito ripped you away from the door, his face curled into a snarl. “Are you trying to be found, you stupid bitch?” He pushed you back closer to the toilet. “You, stupid, pathetic thing. Without me here, you would have gotten yourself dismembered.”

You crouched down by the toilet, trying not to cry. “There’s no reason to be so mean.”

“You think I’m mean?” Laito growled. “Then why don’t I do you a favor?” He unzipped his pants, his half-hard cock unfurling out. “I’ll give you a snack so your stomach won’t growl anymore. You’re still hungry, right?”

“No, I can wait to eat, pleas–.”

Laito grabbed your mouth and forced his cock in. It filled it completely and pushed in, cutting off your air. You tried to protest, pushing against him, but Laito grabbed your head and forced your head even further onto his dick. “Keep your voice down, unless you want to be found and dismembered.”

You whimpered against him.

Slowly, he started to move your head along him, sliding his saliva-slicked dick across your tongue and into your throat. “Finally, I found a use for that mouth of yours.” He chuckled, “You’re a slut, aren’t you? You didn’t even gag when my dick the back of your mouth.”

Your face was getting warm, your eyes burning with unshed tears. Whatever had set off Kanato seemed to have set off Laito, too. You clawed at his hands, but that just seemed to spur him on. And then he came, hot seed exploding down your throat. He pushed himself in further, “Swallow it all. My dick better be clean.”

The moment his cock was out of your mouth, you coughed. Air tasted so sweet and you couldn’t get enough of it.

“Keep it down.” Laito grabbed you. “Are you asking for another lesson, little bitch? Fine, then, I’ll teach you another lesson.” He pushed you over the sink, yanking up your nightgown onto your back. “When a vampire’s hunting you, shut the fuck up.” He rammed his cock inside you, spreading you until all you could feel was him. “You’re this wet from a blowjob? Did you like it when I used you like a fucking cum rag?”

You couldn’t hold it in any longer, you moaned. Damnit, only Laito could make you feel like this; amazing and terrible all at once. You tried to stop yourself from mewling, from crying, but it was all spilling out of you, your self-restraint gone listening to the squelch of Laito’s cock inside you.

“If you keep making that fucking noise,” Laito growled against your ear, “I’m going to wrap my hands your throat and choke you until you’re quiet.”

“Please, just stop.”

He kept slamming his cock. You kept moaning and crying, trying to cover your mouth.

Laito reached across you and wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing your neck until the blood in your face grew hot. You could feel yourself turning red as oxygen suddenly became scarce and his dick kept pumping in and out. Squelch. Slap. Squelch. Slap. “Laito,” you tried to beg, but your tongue felt like it was swelling in your mouth, too big to form his name.

“Stupid little bitch,” he growled, “you stupid fucking bitch.”

Hot seed exploded inside, coating your insides with it. His hands released, air filling your lungs as you gasped for breath. “I think Kanato’s gone, but I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
